moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Kormed Wolfheart
"I found Alterac a city of ruins and left it a city of Granite ." - House Wolfheart's modern mantra Description Black as night and soft, tuggable tresses slope like the hills of Alterac over a mandarine circlet that is in appearance ancient; engraved in the middle is a wolf's head, its jaws open as it roars with a look of regality to it that matches this nobleman's tabard when he wears it albeit it is of course the same color of his crown that while it is ancient and ducal is in origins is now the modern equivalent to the Tiara of Perenolde in sentimental value, that being the Crown of Wolfheart which the rightful ruler of the Duchy of Wolfrun has worn since the founding times of the ancient Alterac family's. Flanking his cheeks on both sides are his flaunting and high cuir bouilli shoulderpads that have Alterac eagles on each center piece that are perched on bundles of apple tree wood which are home to Strahnbrad particularly and a testament to the duke's birthplace origins. A birchwood brown cravat was wrapped around his otherwise definitive adam's apple that his slightly opened tunic would have otherwise made visible; around this were reflected two golden pins that clamped his regal citrine cloak underneath his lofty pads and beyond. His arms were than put through a brown coat that all overall helped to define this Northlander as an opulent aristocrat and his waistcoat of similar colors and design as a gentleman. The mien of the king is a mixture of looks. Hardened by his rough life, it is still perhaps comely; a thick, well groomed raven beard is a compliment to his pale features and usually one of the only visible details of the mountain-man that would indicate his origins from are from Alterac other than his accent - that being the fashion of his hairstyle and appearance. With the beard looking grizzly and northern, it highlights pink, soft, petal lips, and milky white teeth. Distinctive and piercing grey eyes that look as if they've seen (too) much displays the look of a proud and regal warrior despite his youth and being the spawn of a fallen kingdom, which melted sweetly into the background of his usually black, baggy, sleepless eyes, the sleeplessness a mixture of insomnia from the horrors of his life and the physical battles he's been engaged in since his days of the Silver Hand and beyond and his persistence to aid his country(wo)men as much as he can. Flushbloom, which Aiden Perenolde, the former King of Alterac, was addicted to (Lands of Conflict), is a dank scent that lingers on Lord Wolfheart most of the time. This is attributed to his quiet addiction to Flushbloom which is an Alterac native herb he discovered upon capturing Dandred's Fold which the old royal house Perenolde had a plantation of said herb. Arsenal NEW DEMONSHEAR - A holy blade forged by a righteous Scarlet dwarven blacksmith of the Red Caverns (and therefore an Alterac native), this blade was than continuously prayed upon and socketed with holy gems that would grant its wielder, Kormed, great assistance when smiting unholy beings, particularly the Scourge because the blade is forged in Truesilver. While it is not as symbolic as the blade Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan wielded, Demonshear, it was fashioned in his honor as one of the first Five Silver Hand Knights, particularly because he was not ousted from the Silver Hand like Tirion Fordring. It does not rival the likes of the infamous blade that inspired the creation of the Scarlet Crusade, the Ashbringer, but is still nonetheless a prized heirloom of the Scarlet Renegades still surviving after Joseph the Awakened's fail attempts to purge the Scarlet Monastery. SCARLET PALADIN'S LIBRAM; A tome of the Scarlet Crusade with spells in prayers akin to how Paladins during the Third War fought (aka reading from the libram and fighting with their two-handed hammer/sword). Kormed is no exception to this classic version of fighting and for this reason can cast spells to augment those around him as well as to deal damage. History '"Survival of the [of Lordaeron|[human race]] is more important than that of any one kingdom. And if we do not have our honor, we have nothing at all." - General Hath ' to King Thoras, Second War (Tides of Darkness) The howls like that of a wolf echoed a heinous, ear pircing ululation through the halls of the Wolfheart chateau, a private, constructed castle-like structure with an aristocratic edge built within the rural mountain sides of the mighty Duchy of Wolfrun. The wails echoed through the halls of the noble family, piercing the ears of those around the woman whose cries were distinct and pain etched; from this story and introduction to Kormed's life, and the rumor that his mighty roar came from his mother, and not his father, Mathilan Lionblood, who was absent during this affair; it was natural, of course, that this were the case: Mathilan had abandoned the child with his mother shortly after the unison of Kormed's mother and father, the marriage arrangements for the two being eternally shattered in these actions. From this point on, Kormed had no other man in his life to rely on than himself, and perhaps that lone wolf attitude stuck in his mannerisms now mayhaps have been a natural instinct of this grizzled wolf's developing character as a fetus in the womb. This begins the great life of Lord Kormed Wolfheart, who you see now.. THE SECOND WAR; BIRTH OF THE WOLF Born in the warmth and security of Chateau Wolfheart… WIP. THE THIRD WAR WIP. THE SILVER HAND Formed during the youth of Kormed Wolfheart, the Silver Hand Knights came to power after the failure of the Northshire Clerics to keep back the horrors of the Orcs. Following in the footsteps of the first four Silver Hand Knights like Tirion (pre-excommunication), Turalyon, and most especially Saidan Dathrohan and Uther, when he was a child who frequented between the Strahnbrad village and his own ancient house's personal ducal lands, he pretended to be a Silver Hand knight, playing with wooden swords and aspiring to one day wield the Holy Light himself. It was perhaps destiny, then, that the Blackrock Clan left behind when Thrall made his escape from Durnholde and slew Lord Blackmoore, they had their eyes set on Strahnbrad to gather villagers to sacrifice in hopes of appeasing the Burning Legion and summoning their foul demons. The most legendary Silver Hand of the day - none other than Uther and Arthas themselves - came to the town's rescue, particularly Arthas who a young Kormed was fond of. While at this time the young duke-heir was learning the ropes of leading his people, he hardly dabbled in politics, but certainly had a bitter taste in his mouth about what Aiden Perenolde had did and his treachery to save his own crown; did not any true human, though? Despite Aliden Perenolde attempting to gain his throne and prove he was a better man than his father, which the Alliance monarchs were clearly in disapproval of, Arthas Menethil was the prince of the Lordaeron kingdom that was a borderline empire at its height; this prince seemed like everything Aliden could only dream of being. For this reason, with unwavering loyalty and completing his dreams he'd always secretly aspired to in the safety of Chateau Thondroril in Duchy Wolfrun, Kormed Wolfheart, barely even old enough to be a teenager, joined alongside fellow villagers like Thornby and despite the grievances the Alterac people might have had towards their Lordaeronian occupiers, was ushered as a squire into Silver Hand Order - a pinnacle moment for the duke's life which forever changed how he viewed the Horde and helped steer him towards the path of humanity's greatness over all, even if brokering with anything greenskinned, especially orcs, seemed the only alternative to survival. THE THIRD WAR During this time, he also came to grow fond of a young peasant woman at a nearby village of Vandermar who sometimes came to Strahnbrad because her father worked there as a blacksmith helper; her name was Marie. With her travelling to Strahnbrad in a twist of what was surely fate, the young duke-heir was able to show his love by saving her from the menacing Blackrock Orcs who would have had their way with her by making her their slave or a possible sacrifice... but Kormed personally got to deal mortal wounds to two Orc Grunts - no easy feat, mind you, for a lad at the age of sixteen. Despite his young age, the fervent squire made up for his lack of experience with zeal by getting his first taste of combat. Helping liberate Strahnbrad from the Blackrock Clan when Arthas called for help from the devoted people of the Alterac Mountains, he was afterwards awarded with continued service with the Silver Hand up until they disbanded... but that was not yet. Slaying various grunts and Forest Trolls with the help of his fellow Silver Hand brethren and sisters, he would come to respect the order during its old days and come to bitterly curse what it has became since Uther's death. Adrenaline, his desire to save the people he cared for (his fellow townspeople and his blossoming love, Marie), and mayhaps even the Holy Light had helped give the youth a sense of strength he never knew before. Bathing in the blood of the ugly greenskins during the liberation, he saved her and was awarded with his first peck on the cheek before a crowd of cheering Alteraci and Lordaeoronians alike. She gave him an amulet with a locket that had a poem wrote in it that he keeps to this day, and certainly will until he's cut down for reasons that will be revealed as his life story goes on. The young Silver Hand squire said when he helped free the Strahnbradians captured by the Blackrocks with Prince Menethil that they would meet up at Stratholme to attend the local faire that was in town. She agreed, and his heart fluttered in his chest. She even said that after, she would go to Vandermar Village with him so she could introduce him to her mother and her other family members. While this was certainly frowned upon because of the gap in their social statures (and his mother would never have approved), the young Wolf felt like he was finally in love and with a sense of purpose; from being a Lionblood bastard and enduring his Arathi family's heckling to this chance at acceptance (both with the Silver Hand and Marie), he with wanderlust decided to follow what his heart said. Being one of the survivors of Arthas's various skirmishes and battles through out the Northlands, he not only witnessed the battle for Strahnbrad but even got to see Kel'thuzad when he was first a necromancer; he got firsthand accounts Andorhal's grain silos being plagued, and watched with horror as the distribution center in the Northlands for grain spread through Lordaeron and Alterac, plaguing the good and innocent citizens of both nations and even beyond. ROOTS OF THE SCOURGE OF LORDAERON DISBANDING OF THE SILVER HAND "Lord Uther, by my right of succession and the sovereignty of my crown, I hereby relieve you of your command and suspend your paladins from service. It's done! Those of you who have the will to save this land, follow me! The rest of you... get out of my sight!" - Prince Arthas to Uther With Prince Arthas disbanding the Silver Hand before his eyes, as a true Son of the North, he knew his only option was to purge Stratholme. After watching this historical moment where Arthas suspended Uther from duty and asking who would save the land, Kormed (thought he) knew he would never live it down if he did not try to save the citizens of Stratholme and prove that even Alteraci could make great defenders of the North. Unbeknownst to him, he was going to be asked to bathe in the blood of his fellow subjects under the Menethil crown and that he would be driven to near insanity by the events that were to befall this woefully unlucky Son of Alterac. THE PURGE OF STRATHOLME "Our Prince led us into the streets of the city tonight; he ordered us to break into the homes of the townspeople and... kill them in their sleep. They were plagued, claimed Lord Arthas, and had to be killed before they killed us.It was a slaughter. Hundreds died silently to the swords of those sworn to protect them. I could stand it no longer;" - This all led to Mal'ganis influencing Arthas to be driven to vengeance. In an act many Silver Hand and Lordaeron survivors find controversial, Arthas ordered the purging of the city of Stratholme. Kormed had the choice to choose between his brethren and sisters of the Silver Hand, who he watched get suspended from service before his very eyes... or to choose between Prince Arthas, who he had come to admire like a role model. When given the choice, his gut told him to stay with his Prince through thick and thin, just like Strahnbrad... and so he went and did the unthinkable by purging the city at nightc. The former squire of the Silver Hand could hardly stomach what he was doing, and even as he watched some of his brethren desert, he did not stop in "purging" (but more like slaughtering) the afflicted civilians until the city was left in embers and his prince-in-heart confronted Mal'ganis, vowing to hunt him "to the ends of the earth". PERSONAL STORY: LOVE IS A DEADLY THING That is the summary he will share of the events that occurred; and while the paladin might blow off how devastating Stratholme was to his spirit, there is one story he'll never tell... but every time he thinks of it, he nearly breaks into tears. The untold part of his story that he shares only when under extreme influence of alcohol is the reason he always has a locket of a young villager woman who, for a farmer's daughter, was by no means ugly. The faded black and white photo is stuffed into his locket and he has worn it around his throat from every campaign he's ever encountered is a tribute to his beloved who he murdered in cold blood the night his Prince asked of the unthinkable. As Kormed waded through the infected citizens, cutting them down as they feebly cried for help, he trudged through occasional zombies as well. Coming to the tavern establishment of Stratholme, as him and a squadron of Silver Hand followers of Arthas wandered in alongside the young Wolfheart, the most horrific sight he ever witnessed - more horrific than Naxxramas and New Avalon, he might tell you - was seeing the fearful villagers huddled up in the tavern as it caught fire, hoping to avoid the wrath of the prince's army. Kormed knew he was about to have to kill the villagers before him with melancholy in his eyes, but as he made eye contact with the men and women that clung onto each other and begged for their lives, there in the middle, he saw one in particular... his beloved Marie who had stopped at Stratholme on her way to her village, Vandermar Village, which he swore they'd meet at when Arthas was through needing his service. "Kormed…?" she dared to whisper in a choked gasp of relief as her young lover's standard issue kiteshield made a metallic thud against the floorboards at his feet. The squire of the Silver Hand began to shudder with anger and fear, tears beginning to stream from his grey eyes as he removed his helm, making eye contact with his lover. "Kormed!" she shouted again with more persistence. When he's inhibited by the effects of alcohol and goes to sleep, sometimes he'll wake up in the middle of the night with cold sweat beating down his face as he dreams of Marie shouting "Kormed!" as if with her tone alone yearned for Kormed to be her hero like he was at Strahnbrad. As the duke-heir wept, he shook his head from side to side as the frenzy of pacing footmen approached the group. "M-Marie..." he choked out with sobs. "Did you eat the grain?" he asked, daring to believe she was safe. She nodded her head slowly, wondering why the Alteraci had asked such a sudden and bizarre question. It took every fiber of his being not to begin wailing in self-pity and loathing. '' The villager woman ran up to Kormed, thinking she was certain she would be saved with glee on her face...'' … but his broadsword was never sheathed, and wanting to watch his lover die with glee on her face knowing what horrible sin he was about to commit, he plunged his sword into her stomach as she ran to embrace him. Once the blade was far into into her stomach that blood began to spew from her mouth, her face a mixture of horror and confusion that he had committed this betrayal, he walked the blade up to its hilt into her innards, wrapping his bloodied hands around her shoulders - the hands with her blood on it and the blood of the many villagers and zombies killed throughout the night. Marie died that night on his blade, and with her death brought him succumbing to the brink of insanity and a zeal to purge the undead so that he never would have to go through the spiritual pain he felt that night - a great combination that drove him to join the Scarlet Crusade after the Silver Hand disbanded. This horrific event scarred Kormed for the rest of his life albeit the poker face he puts up when asked about the event or when it is brought up; in fact, he still insists it was necessary unless his murdering of the citizens (and his childhood love) - if the infected who were damned to undeath could be called that - was vainglorious. This has always been the driving factor behind his desire to cleanse the undead and evil from the land at all cost, even if it means bathing in blood; his own fiance, years later, would find herself no exception to this rule as she joined the many individuals to die at the hand of the righteous upholding duke's list of those he's killed in the name of the Holy Light, and such actions inspired him to serve the Scarlet Crusade dutifully until New Avalon... but that's a story to get to. FORMATION OF THE SCARLET CRUSADE "Events surrounding the plague continue to spiral out of control. Mere days ago Prince Arthas sought to contain the plague by killing infected villagers in Stratholme before they could perish from the sickness. Men, women, children... he slaughtered them all." - Saidan Dathrohan "Then what do we do?" - Alexandros Mograine "Officially we are to do nothing; we must wait while Uther seeks the council with King Terenas. Unofficially, we will explore all available options to wipe out this Scourge entirely." - Saidan Dathrohan to the Silver Hand (Ashbringer Comic) WIP. DOWNFALL OF THE CRUSADE & FOUNDING THE SCARLET HAND BIRTH OF NEW ALTERAC "While the knights of Stormwind polish their armor and engage in ridiculous errands that they dare to call 'quests', the solid dependable folk of Alterac are fighting for their lives and homes in the real war." - Aretain Naris, Alterac Nationalist (Alliance Player's Guide) REPUTATION LIST This is a list of Kormed's reputation with various factions, rather they are in game lore, were, or are, a real guild/player organization. SQUIRE/FOOTMAN of the SILVER HAND (Third War) AMBASSADOR to the STORMPIKE GUARD (present) CAPTAIN of the SCARLET CRUSADE (till New Avalon, aka WotLK) CAPTAIN of the SCARLET MARCH OFFICER of the FIFTH SCARLET VANGUARD (WotLK) OFFICER of the FIFTH SCARLET VANGUARD (WotLK) CENTURION of the KINGDOM OF ARATHOR (Saervan's; WotLK) HIGHLORD of the SCARLET HAND (Cataclysm; handed leader to Ser Keven Valonforth); changed title because Taelen had it and his impact on the Crusade was considered negative and cowardly RULER of the CITY-STATE OF ALTERAC (from Cataclysm-present) FOUNDING FATHER/CREATOR of the ORDER of the CITRINE EAGLE (from Cataclysm-MoP when it splintered off) KNIGHT of the SILVER HAND (from Cataclysm-MoP when the Citrine Eagle splintered off) EMISSARY of the SCARLET RENEGADES (Cataclysm-present) GRAND CRUSADER of the SCARLET HAND (WoD-present); took up the title of 'GRAND CRUSADER" in honor of Saidan Dathrohan's service to the Silver Hand (one of the first 4 founding members), Scarlet Crusade, and Holy Light in life long before Balnazzar's possession Category:Characters Category:Human Category:City State of Alterac Category:Alteraci Category:Alterac Peerage Category:House of Wolfheart Category:Scarlet Crusade